Cassielan (Full Transcript)
[First lines, a Chinese painting of the Great Wall of China is slowly painted across the screen. The words Walt Disney Pictures present and then Cassielan and the dragon symbol appear. The painting becomes animated, and Balthazar Bratt'' walks around his post. Suddenly, a bird of prey hits the back of his head.] Balthazar Bratt':' Ah! [Red lets out a call. Balthazar Bratt walks over to the edge of the wall. A hook comes flying up, followed by many more.Running back to his post] We're under attack! Light the signal! [The door opens, revealing a couple of Huns. Balthazar Bratt climbs up the ladder.] Balthazar Bratt':' the signal with a torch, while staring at the Hun leader; other signals go on all the way along the Great Wall Now all of China knows you're here. Dracula':' up a flag and toasting it in the signal fire Perfect. [Ego and two soldiers walk into Chester V's chamber and bow.] Ego: Your Majesty, the Huns have crossed our Northern Border. Trent: Impossible! No one can get through the Great Wall! is silenced with a raised hand from Chester V Ego: Dracula is leading them. We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately. Chester V':' No! up Send your troops to protect my people! Trent! Trent':' Yes, your Highness. Chester V':' Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves, and as many new recruits as possible. Ego':' Forgive me, your Majesty, but I believe my troops can stop him. Chester V: I won't take any chances, General. A single grain of rice can tip the scale; one man may be the difference between victory and defeat. Cassie Rose: chopsticks to balance a grain of rice "Quiet and demure. Graceful. Polite. Delicate. Refined. Poised. picks up a paintbrush and makes a mark on her arm Punctual." rooster crows Ai-yah! on her arm Winslow! Winslow! Lit-- glances down at a sleeping dog on the floor Ah! There you are. cat wakes up Who's the smartest kitty in the world? Come on, smart boy. Can you help me with my chores today? ties a sack of chicken feed to his back, complete with a pole and a fish attached. Winslow immediately chases the fish, running promptly into a wall and then out the door, scattering grain everywhere. Hadrian':' praying Honorable ancestors, please help Cassie impress Misha today. followed by a herd of chickens, bursts into the family temple. Please. Please help her. steps up to the temple seeing Winslow on his hind legs trying to get the fish. Cassie bends the stick down so that Winslow can reach the fish. Winslow gnaws on the fish happily. Cassie continues toward the temple. Cassie Rose':' Father, I brought your... Whoa! bangs into Hadrian, he catches the tea pot on her cane while the cups hit the ground and shatter Hadrian':' Cassie. Cassie Rose':' I brought a spare. pulls out a cup from underneath the back of her shirt and begins to pour the tea. Hadrian':' Cassie. Cassie Rose: Remember, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning... Hadrian':' Cassie. Cassie Rose: ...and three at night. Hadrian':' Cassie, you should already be in town. We're counting on you to... Cassie Rose: ...uphold the family honor. Don't worry, Father. I won't let you down. Wish me luck. Hadrian: Hurry! I'm going to... pray some more. In town Woman #1: Mevia Rose, is your daugther here yet? Misha is not a patient woman. Mevia: Of all the days to be late. I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck. Ruby Deagle: How lucky can they be? They're dead. Besides, I've got all the luck we'll need. up a aquarium with a zooplankton inside. This is your chance to prove yourself. closes her eyes and steps off the sidewalk. Mevia: Ruby, no! Deagle walks across the street; vehicles came crashing, but she emerges unharmed SFX: chickens clucking Ruby Deagle: Yep, this zooplankton's a lucky one! sighs. Cassie comes riding up on The Indoraptor, and hops off. Cassie Rose: I'm here. at her mother What? But, Mom, I had to... Mevia: None of your excuses. Now, let's get you cleaned up. Beginning of "Honor To Us All" Woman #1: singing This is what you give me to work with? Well, honey, I've seen worse. We're going to turn this sow's ear Into a silk purse. Cassie Rose: It's freezing. Mevia: It would've been warm, if you were here on time. Woman #1: singing We'll have you, washed and dried Primped and polished till you glow with pride Just my recipe for instant groom You'll bring honor to us all. Mevia: Cassie, what's this? Cassie Rose: Uh ... notes ... in case I forget something. Ruby Deagle: Hold this. Angie to Mevia We're going to need more luck than I thought. Woman #2: singing Wait and see, when we're through Woman #3: singing Boys will gladly go to war for you Woman #2: singing With good fortune Woman #3: speaking And a great hairdo Both: singing You'll bring honor to us all. Chorus: singing A girl can bring her family Great honor in one way By striking a good match And this might be the day Woman #4: speaking Men want girls with good taste Woman #5: speaking Calm Mevia: speaking Obedient Woman #5: singing Who work fast-paced Mevia: singing With good breeding Woman #5: singing And a tiny waist All: singing You'll bring honor to us all. Chorus: We all must serve our Emperor. Who guards us from the Huns A woman by bearing arms. A girl by bearing sons Woman #6: singing When we're through, You can't fail Like a lotus blossom, soft and pale How could any fellow say, "No sale"? You'll bring honor to us all! Mevia: There, you're ready. Ruby Deagle: Not yet. An apple for serenity. A bowtie for balance. singing Beads of jade for beauty You must proudly show it Now, add a plankton, just for luck, And even you can't blow it Cassie Rose: singing Ancestors, hear my plea, Please don't let me make a fool of me And to not uproot my family tree Keep my father standing tall. Scarier than the Undertaker, We are meeting our matchmaker! Chorus':' singing Destiny, guard our boys, Help our future as it fast unfurls Please look kindly on these cultured pearls Each a perfect porcelain doll ... Chorus: singing Please bring honor to us Please bring honor to us Please bring honor to us Please bring honor to us Please bring honor to us all! Misha: "Cassie Rose." Cassie Rose: Present. Misha: Speaking without permission. Cassie Rose: Oops. go inside Ruby Deagle: Mevia Who spit in his bean curd? Misha: Huh. Hmm. Mmm. Too skinny. Hmph! Not good for bearing sons. hops out of his aquarium, Cassie frantically tries to put him back in. Misha: Recite the Final Admonition. Cassie Rose: Mmm-hmm-hmm. chirping out a paper fan and spits Plankton out Misha: Well? Cassie Rose: Fulfill your duties, calmly and... down at the crib notes written on her arm, which are smeared slightly respectfully. Um, reflect before you snack... Act! This shall bring you honor and glory. fans herself, Misha grabs the fan and searches it for cheat notes. Finding none, she grabs Cassie by the arm (where the notes are!) and pulls her toward a table. The writing comes off in her hand. Misha: Hmm. This way. Now, pour the tea. To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity... rubs her hand over her mouth, and the ink rubs off with a squeak ...and refinement. You must also be poised. staring at Misha, pours the tea but misses the cup, then regains his composure and quickly fills the teacup. notices Plankton relaxing happily in the tea. Misha takes the teacup. Cassie Rose: Um, pardon me. Misha: And silent! sniffs Ahhh. Cassie Rose: Could I just take that back? One moment. grabs for the cup fights for the teacup, and they both fall back, the tea spilling all over Misha. Plankton hops down her shirt. Misha: Why, you clumsy... Whoo Whoo! Aaah! Whoo! Aaah! sizzling trips over the fire-pot, spilling the coals and then sitting on them, the bottom of her trousers smoking. Cassie desperately fans the burned spot, and it bursts into flames. Misha runs around shrieking. Outside SFX: loud crash Ruby Deagle: Mevia I think it's going well, don't you? runs outside, shrieking. Misha: Put it out! Put it out! Put it out! throws tea over her, putting out the fire. Embarrassed, she hands the teapot to Misha and quickly walks toward Mevia and Mrs. Deagle. Misha: furiously You are a disgrace! You may look like a bride, but you will never bring your family honor! start to walk away, whispering. At the Rose farm is greeted with a warm smile by his father, but, humiliated, she turns away and takes The Indoraptor to the stable. Beginning of "Reflection" Cassie Rose: singing Look at me ... I will never pass for a perfect bride Or a perfect daughter Can it be? I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see That if I were truly to be myself I would break my family's heart. Who is that girl I see Staring straight back at me Why is my reflection someone I don't know Somehow I cannot hide Who I am, though I've tried When will my reflection show Who I am inside? When will my reflection show Who I am, inside? Hadrian: My, my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year. But look, this one's late. I bet when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all. Drums sound Cassie Rose: What is it? soldiers and Trent come riding over a hill. Mevia: Cassie, stay inside. Ruby Deagle: Ahem. toward a low roof. Cassie runs over to it and peers over the roof Trent: Citizens! I bring a proclamation from the Imperial City! The Huns have invaded China! By order of Emperor Chester V, one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army. from list The Chow Family! The Yee Family! Son: I will serve the Emperor in my father's place. Trent: The Rose Family! Cassie Rose: No! father walks over to Trent. Hadrian: I am ready to serve the Emperor. Cassie Rose: Father, you can't go! Hadrian: Cassie! Cassie Rose: Trent Please, sir, my father has already fought for-- Trent: Silence! You will do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a woman's presence. Hadrian: Cassie. You dishonor me. Trent: Report tomorrow at the Moo-Shung Camp. hands Hadrian a scroll. Hadrian: Yes, sir. Trent: to read The Chu Family! The Chang Family! The Yong Family! In Hadrian's bedroom yanks open his closet, revealing a suit of Chinese armor, and unsheaths an axe. Cassie watches. He practices techniques, but his leg gives out and he falls against a pillar, panting. dinner Cassie pours the tea, then sets her cup down with a bang. Cassie Rose: You shouldn't have to go! Mevia: Cassie! Cassie Rose: There are plenty of young men to fight for China! Hadrian: It is an honor to protect my country and my family. Cassie Rose: So you'll die for honor. Hadrian: I will die doing what's right. Cassie Rose: But if you ... Hadrian: I know my place. It is time you learned yours. stares at her father for a moment, then runs outside crying. Cassie is sitting in a statue of a dragon, crying. It is raining. Through the window of her house, he can see her father and mother talking. Hadrian picks up the candle and blows it out. Cassie thinks for a minute, then makes her decision. walks into the Family Temple and lights a stick, placing it in a hanging statue of a small bunny. She runs into her parent's room, taking the scroll and leaving her hair comb. Taking his father's axe, she makes puts a mask made by a white pumpkin head and puts on her father's suit. Going out to the stable, she mounts The Indoraptor and sets off for the army. Ruby Deagle: Cassie is gone! Hadrian: What? It can't be ... runs outside Cassie! No ... Mevia: You must go after her. She could be killed. Hadrian: If I reveal her, she will be. Ruby Deagle: Ancestors, hear our prayer. Watch over Cassie. the Family Temple, the characters on a tombstone light up, and they turn into Herobrine. Herobrine: the small hanging bunny statue Boingo, awaken. statue shakes and smokes. Boingo: I live! So, tell me, what mortal needs my protection, Herobrine. You just say the word, and I'm there. Herobrine: Boingo ... Boingo: And lemme say something, anyone who's foolish enough to threaten our family, vengeance will be mine! Grr ... arrgh ... Herobrine: Mushu! These are the family guardians. They ... Boingo: Protect the family. Herobrine'': And you, O Demoted One ... Boingo: I ring the gong. Herobrine: That's right. Now, wake up the Ancestors ... Boingo: One family reunion coming right up. Okay, people, people, look alive! Let's go, c'mon, get up! Let's move it! Rise and shine! Y'all way past the beauty sleep thing. Ancestor #1: I knew it, I knew it. That Cassie was a troublemaker from the start. Ancestor #2: Don't look at me, she gets it from your side of the family! Ancestor #3: She's just trying to help her father! Ancestor #4: But if she's discovered, Hadrian Rose will be forever shamed. Dishonor will come to the family. Traditional values will disintegrate! Ancestor #5: Not to mention they'll lose the farm! Ancestor #1: My children never caused such trouble; they all became acupuncturists! Ancestor #2: Well, we can't all be acupuncturists! Ancestor #6: No! Your great-granddaugther had to be a cross-dresser! Ancestors start to argue Ancestor #7: Let a guardian bring her back! Ancestor #2: Yes! Awaken the most cunning! Ancestor #4: No! The swiftest! Ancestor #8: No, send the wisest! Herobrine: Silence! We will send the most powerful of all. Boingo: laughs Okay, okay, I get the Jif. I'll go. ancestors laugh at him Well, y'all don't think I can do it! Watch this here! a tiny flame Ah-hah! Jump back, I'm pretty hot. But I don't have to singe nobody to prove no point. Herobrine: You had your chance to protect the Rose Family. Ancestor #6: Your misguidance led this Rose to disaster! a Rose family Ancestor: Yeah, thanks a lot. Boingo: And your point is? Herobrine: The point is, we will be sending a real animal to retrieve Cassie. Boingo: What? What? I'm a real animal! Herobrine: You're not even worthy of this thought! Now, awaken the Great Stone Dragon! Boingo: So you'll get back to me on the job thing. is hit in the face with his gong. Boingo: Just one chance. Is that too much to ask? I mean, it's not like it'll kill you. the dragon statue Yo, Rocky, wake up! You gotta go fetch Cassie! C'mon, boy! Go get her! Go on! C'mon! climbs up on the statue, dragging the gong. Grr ... arrgh. Grr. Hello? Helloooo? Hello! hits the ear of the dragon with the gong, and it falls off. Suddenly, the entire statue falls apart. Uh-oh ... Boingo: Uh ... Stoney? Stoney ... Oh, man, they're gonna kill me! Herobrine: Great Stone Dragon! Have you awakened? Boingo: up the head of the Great Stone Dragon Uh, yes, I just woke up! Um, I am the Great Stone Dragon! Good morning! I will go forth and fetch Owen! Did- did I mention that I am the Great Stone Dragon? Herobrine: Go! The fate of the Rose family rests in your claws. Boingo: Don't even worry about it. I will not lose face. loses his balance and tumbles down the hill, the dragon head landing on top of him. Ow, ah, my elbow. Oh, oh, I know I twisted something. lifts the head off. That's just great, now what? I'm doomed, and all because Mrs. Man decided to take a little drag show on the road. Plankton: Where are you going now? Boingo: Go get her! What's the matter with you? After this Great Stone Humptey Dumptey mess, I'd have to bring her home with a medal to get back in the Temple! Waitaminute! That's it! I make Cassie a war villain, and they'll be begging me to come back to work! That's the master plan! Oh, you've done it now, man. Plankton: I will go with you, Boingo. Boingo: running And what makes you think you're coming? Plankton: I'm lucky. Boingo: You're lucky? Do I look like a sucker to you? Plankton: Loser. Boingo: What do you mean, a loser? What if I pop one of your antennae of and throw it across the yard, then who's the loser, you or me? Plankton: OK. chases him out of the yard and down the road. The Hun army comes to a stop by a marsh. Two Chinese soldiers are dragged out of a tree and thrown before Dracula. Steve: Imperial Scouts. Harry: Dracula! Dracula: Nice work, gentlemen. You've found the Hun army. Laughter Marv: Chester V will stop you. Dracula: Stop me! He invited me. By building his wall, he challenged my strength. Well, I'm here to play his game. Go! Tell your Emperor to send his strongest armies. I'm ready. two soldiers scurry off, one after the other. Dracula: How many men does it take to deliver a message? Gru: One. Fade to black. Cassie Rose: Okay. Okay, how about this: her mask's voice Excuse me, where do I sign in? Ah, I see you have a axe. I have one, too. They're very manly, and tough. fumbles with the axe, dropping it on the ground. The Indoraptor rolls with laughter, and is hit by a shoe. Cassie Rose: I'm working on it! Oh, who am I fooling. It'd take a miracle to get me into the army. Boingo: in smoke, and surrounded by fire, all Cassie can see is his giant shadow. Did I hear someone ask for a miracle! Lemme hear ya say, "Aaah!" Cassie Rose: Aughhh! Boingo: That's close enough! Cassie Rose: A ghost! Boingo: Get ready, Cassie, your seventeen halation is at hand, for I have been sent by your ancestors to guide you through your masquerade! glances down at Plankton, who is making finger-shadows of a bunny's head, and kicks him. C'mon, you're gonna stay, you're gonna work with me. Cassie So heed my words, cause if the army finds out you're a girl, the penalty is death. Cassie Rose: Who are you? Boingo: Who am I? Who am I? I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Boingo. Cassie stares at the bunny for a moment. Boingo: Ah, I'm pretty hot, huh? The Indoraptor swallows him, but Cassie stops The Indoraptor. Cassie Rose: My ancestors sent a little kangaroo to help me? Boingo: Hey, bunny, bunny, not kangaroo. I'm smaller than kangaroo. Cassie Rose: You're ... um ... Boingo: Intimidating? All inspiring? Cassie Rose: Tiny! Boingo: Of course! I am travel-sized, for your convenience. If I was my real size, your alligator here would die of fright. Indoraptor tries to chomp him. Down, Croc. My powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance, my eyes can see straight through your suit. slaps him Alright! That's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Make a note of this. Dishonor on you, dishonor on your alligator, dis- Cassie Rose: Boingo's mouth Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I've never done this before. Boingo: Then you're gonna have to trust me. And don't you slap me no more. You clear on that? nods. Alright. Okey-Crocodile! Let's get this show on the road! Plankton, get the bags! The Indoraptor Let's move it heifer! At the Moo-Shung Camp Boingo: Okay, this is it! Time to show them your man-walk. Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up, and strut! Two three, break that bone, two, three, and work it! Boingo: pass men trimming their toenails and picking their noses Beautiful, isn't it. Cassie Rose: They're disgusting. Boingo: No, they're men. And you're gonna have to act just like them, so pay attention. Recruit: Look! This tattoo will protect me from harm! Aiden: Hmmm ... the recruit Herb Overkill: laughing I hope you can get your money back! Cassie Rose: I don't think I can do this ... Boingo: It's all attitude! Be tough, like this gal here! Aiden: spits What are you looking at? Boingo: Punch him. It's how men say hello. punches Aiden; he slams into Charming. Prince Charming: Oh, Aiden! You've made a friend! Boingo: Good. Now slap him on the behind. They like that. slaps Aiden. Aiden: Woo hoo ... I'm gonna hit you so hard, it'll make your ancestors dizzy. Prince Charming: up Aiden Aiden, relax and chant with me. Aiden: Eerrrrrgh .... Prince Charming: nanuami tofu dah ... Aiden: nonuamitofudah. Prince Charming: Feel better? Aiden: Yeah. Ah, you ain't worth my time. Chicken boy. Boingo: Chicken boy!? Say that to my face, you limp noodle! Aiden: Rrraaaaghhh! Cassie and punches; she ducks and he punches Herb three times. Oh, sorry Herb. Hey! down to catch Cassie from crawling away Herb Overkill: You're dead! him into Charming, then attacks with a flying side kick. They start fighting, with Charming swiping to get them off. Cassie scrambles away. Herb Overkill: Hey! There he goes! chase Cassie through a tent, and the Gang of Three stop abruptly at the end of the food line. Charming knocks everyone over, like dominoes, and finally the pot overturns. Everyone gets up and advances on Cassie. Cassie Rose: Hey, guys ... Inside the Captain's Tent Ego: The Huns have struck here, here, and here. I will take the main troops up to the Tung Chow Pass and stop Dracula before he destroys this village. Trent: Excellent strategy, sir! I do love surprises. Ego: Prince Hans You will stay and train the new recruits. When Trent believes you're ready, you will join us ... Captain. Prince Hans: Captain? Trent: Oh! This is an enormous responsibility, General! Perhaps a soldier with more experience? Ego: Number one in her class, extensive knowledge of training techniques ... an impressive military linuage ... I believe Hans Westergaard will do an excellent job. Prince Hans: Oh I will! I won't let you down! This is... I mean... Yes sir. Ego: Very good, then. We'll toast China's victory at the Imperial City. I'll expect a full report in three weeks. Trent: And believe me, I won't leave anything out. Prince Hans: Captain Hans Westergaard. Leader of China's finest troops. No, the greatest troops of all time. step outside. Trent: Most impressive. Ego: Good luck, Captain! Yah! rides off, followed by two lines of soldiers on horses. Prince Hans: Good luck ... Father. Trent: Day one. Prince Hans: Soldiers! Soldiers separate, revealing a cowering Cassie Soldiers: He started it! Prince Hans: Cassie I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp. Cassie Rose: Sorry ... her mask's voice I mean, sorry you had to say that. But you know what it is when you get those manly urges ... just gotta kill something. Fix things ... a cook outdoors ... Prince Hans: What's your name? Cassie Rose: Uh...um...uh... Trent: Your commanding officer just asked you a question! Cassie Rose: I've got a name ... and it's a boy's name, too. Boingo: Herb! How 'bout Herb? Cassie Rose: Boingo HIS name is Herb. Prince Hans: I didn't ask for HIS name, I asked for yours! Boingo: Uh ... Ah-chu! Cassie Rose: Ah-chu! Prince Hans: Ah-chu? Boingo: Gesundheit! Hee hee ... I kill myself. Cassie Rose: Boingo ... Prince Hans: Boingo? Cassie Rose: No. Prince Hans: Then what is it?! Boingo: Pumpkin Head! Pumpkin Head was my best friend growing up. Cassie Rose: It's The White Pumpkin. Prince Hans: The White Pumpkin. Boingo: 'Course, Pumpkin Head did steal my girl-- Cassie Rose/The White Pumpkin: Yes. My name is The White Pumpkin. Prince Hans: Let me see your conscription notice. hands the scroll to him. Hadrian Rose? THE Hadrian Rose? Trent: I didn't know Hadrian Rose had a son. Cassie Rose/The White Pumpkin: Er, he ... doesn't talk about me much. attempts to spit, but fails miserably. Trent: I can see why. The boy's an absolute lunatic! Laughter Prince Hans: Okay, gentlemen, thanks to your new friend The White Pumpkin, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice. Tomorrow, the real work begins. Grumbling Boingo: You know, we have to work on your people skills. Inside Cassie's tent Boingo picks up Plankton and uses him for an alarm clock. Boingo: All right, rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty! C'mon, hup, hup, hup! Cassie pulls the blanket over her, and Boingo pulls it off. Boingo: Get your clothes on, get ready! Got breakfast ready. Look, you get porridge! And it's happy to see you! Plankton is resting happily in the bowl of porridge, Boingo uses chopsticks to fish him out. Boingo: Hey, get out of there! You're gonna make people sick! Cassie Rose: Am I late? Boingo: porridge in her mouth No time to talk. Now, remember, it's your first day of training, so listen to your teacher and no fighting, play nice with the other kids, unless, of course, the other kids want to fight, then you gotta kick the other kid's butt. Cassie Rose: But I don't want to kick the other kids' butts. Boingo: Don't talk with your mouth full. Now let's see your war face. Cassie looks at Boingo, her mouth full of porridge. Boingo: Oh, I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover. C'mon, scare me, girl! Cassie Rose: Rrrrraaaaarrrgggghhhhh! Boingo: That's my tough looking warrior! That's what I'm talking about! Now, get out there and make me proud! The Indoraptor neighs frantically Boingo: What do you mean, the troops just left? Cassie Rose: They what? rushes out of the tent Boingo: Wait, you forgot your axw! sniffs My little baby, off to destroy people ... Stella: Order! People, order! Trent: I'd like a pan-fried noodle! Prince Charming: Sweet and pungent shrimp. Trent: That's not funny. Herb Overkill: Looks like our new friend slept in this morning. Why, hello, White Pumpkin, Are ya hungry? Aiden: Yeah, cause I owe you a knuckle sandwich. Prince Hans: Soldiers! You will assemble swiftly and silently, every morning. Anyone who does otherwise, will answer to me. He takes off his coat, and Cassie/The White Pumpkin stares in awe. Aiden: Ooh, tough guy. Prince Hans: out a bow and arrow and aims it at Aiden, then at the top of a high pole in the middle of the camp. Aiden. Thank you for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow. Aiden: I'll get that arrow, pretty boy, and I'll do it with my shirt on. walks over to the pole and prepares to climb up it. Prince Hans: One moment, you seem to be missing something. pulls two giant medals out of a box. This represents disipline. And this represents strength. You need both to reach the arrow. ties them around Aiden's wrists, and all the soldiers after her, and none of them can make it to the arrow. Prince Hans: We've got a long way to go. Beginning of "I'll Make a Man Out of You" Prince Hans: Let's get down to business To defeat the Huns Did they send me daugthers When I asked for sons You're the saddest bunch I ever met, but you can bet Before we're through Mister, I'll make a man Out of you. Tranquil as a forest But on fire within Once you find your center You are sure to win You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot And you haven't got a clue Somehow, I'll make a man out of you. Prince Charming: I'm never gonna catch my breath Aiden: Say good-bye to those who knew me Herb Overkill: Boy I was a fool in school for cutting gym Boingo: This gal's got 'em scared to death Cassie Rose: I hope he doesn't see right through me Prince Charming: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim Chorus: (Be a man) Prince Hans: We must be swift as a coursing river Chorus: (Be a man) Prince Hans: With all the force of a great typhoon Chorus: (Be a man) Prince Hans: With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon Time is racing t'ward us Till the Huns arrive Heed my every order And you might survive You're unsuited for the rage of war So pack up, go home, you're through How could I make a man out of you Chorus: (Be a man) Prince Hans: We must be swift as a coursing river Chorus: (Be a man) Prince Hans: With all the force of a great typhoon Chorus: (Be a man) Prince Hans: With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon Chorus: (Be a man) Prince Hans: We must be swift as a coursing river Chorus: (Be a man) Prince Hans: With all the force of a great typhoon Chorus: (Be a man) Prince Hans: With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon! Dracula cuts the top off a tree. Red flies overhead and drops a small doll. Dracula jumps down from the tree and throws the doll to one of the Huns. Dracula: What do you see? Yondu Utonda: Black pine ... from the high mountains! Jeremy Fitzgerald: White horse hair ... Imperial stallions. Steve: Sulfur ... from cannons. Dracula: This doll came from a village in the Tung Show Pass, where the Imperial Army is waiting. Gru: We can avoid them easily. Dracula: No. The quickest way to the queen is through that pass. Besides, the little girl will be missing her doll. We should return it to her. Moo Shung Camp, at night Boingo: Hey, this is not a good idea. What if somebody sees you? Cassie Rose/The White Pumpkin: Just because I look like a man doesn't mean I have to smell like one. Boingo: So a couple guys don't rinse out their socks. Picky, picky, picky. Myself, I kinda like that corn-chip smell. Cassie Rose/The White Pumpkin: in the water Ah. Boingo: Okay, all right, alright, that's enough, now c'mon, get out before you get all pruney and stuff. Cassie Rose/The White Pumpkin: Boingo, if you're so worried, go stand watch! Boingo: Yeah, yeah. Cassie Stand watch, Mushu, while I blow our secret with my stupid girly habits. normal voice Hygiene. Three men flash by, laughing. Boingo: We're doomed! There're a couple of things I know they're bound to notice! Cassie ducks into the water as Herb, Aiden and Charming jump into the water. She tries to hide herself with a lilypad. Aiden: Hey, White Pumpkin! Cassie Rose/The White Pumpkin: Oh, hi, guys, I didn't know you were here. I was just washing so now I'm clean and I'm gonna go. Bye-bye. Herb Overkill: Come back here! I know we were jerks to you before, so let's start over. Hi, I'm Herb. Prince Charming: And I'm Charming. Cassie Rose/The White Pumpkin: Hello, Charming. Aiden: And I am Aiden, King of the Rock! And there's nothing you girls can do about it. Herb Overkill: Oh yeah? Well, I think The White Pumpkin and I can take you! Cassie Rose/The White Pumpkin: I really don't want to take him anywhere. Herb Overkill: But, White Pumpkin! We have to fight! Cassie Rose/The White Pumpkin: No, we don't. We could just close our eyes, and ... swim around! Herb Overkill: C'mon! Don't' be such a gir... ow! Something bit me! Boingo: What a nasty flavor. Herb Overkill: Boingo Rat! While Aiden, Charming and Herb are shrieking, Cassie whistles for The Indoraptor and sneaks away. Herb Overkill: on the rock with Charming and Aiden Some King of the Rock. Cassie Rose: Boy, that was close. Boingo: No, that was vile. You owe me big! Cassie Rose: I never want to see a naked man again. A herd of naked men flash by. Boingo: Don't look at me, I ain't biting no more butts. In Trent's tent Trent: You think your troops are ready to fight? Hah! They wouldn't last a minute against the Huns! Prince Hans: They completed their training. Trent: Those boys are no more fit to be soldiers than you are to be captain. Once the general reads my report, your troops will never see battle. Boingo: Oh, no, you don't! I've worked too hard to get Cassie into this war! This guy's messing with my plans! Prince Hans: We're not finished! Trent: Be careful, Captain. The general may be your father, but I am Chester V's Council. And, oh, by the way, I got that job on my own. You're dismissed. Cassie Rose/The White Pumpkin: Hans Hey, I'll hold him, and you punch! ... Or not. For what it's worth, I think you're a great captain! Boingo: I saw that. Cassie Rose/The White Pumpkin: What? Boingo: You like him, don't you? Cassie Rose/The White Pumpkin: No! I ... Boingo: Yeah, right, sure. Go to your tent! Smiling, Cassie/The White Pumpkin walks away. Boingo: Plankton I think it's time we took this war into our own hands. They rush into the tent as Trent strolls out, dressed in a towel, a hat, and slippers. Plankton types out a letter, like a typewriter. Boingo: Okay, lemme see what you've got. reads From General Ego Westergaard. 'Dear Son, we're waiting for the Huns at the pass. It would mean a lot of you'd come and back us up.' Hmm. That's great, except that you forgot, 'and since we're out of popourri, perhaps you wouldn't mind bringing up some!' Hello! This is the army! Make it sound a little urgent, please. You know what I'm talking about? Plankton hops around typing out another letter. Boingo: That's better, much better! Let's go! Boingo: Mr. Indoraptor, baby. We need a ride. Indoraptor squirts him off, and Plankton slowly backs off. At the lake. Laughter Trent: is storming from the lake with a towel wrapped around him and one slipper missing Insubordinate ruffians. You men owe me a new pair of slippers! laughter And I do not squeal like a girl! turns to see a straw soldier (Boingo and Plankton) riding a panda bear. Eeeeeeek!!! Boingo: a deep voice Urgent new from the general! holds out a scroll What's the matter, you've never seen a black and white before? Trent: Who are you? Boingo: Excuse me? I think the question should be, who are you! We're in a war, man! There's no time for stupid questions! I should have your hat for that! Snatch it right off your head! I'm feeling gracious today, so ... carry on. turns, and the panda climbs up a nearby tree. In the captain's tent Trent: Captain! Urgent news from the general! We're needed at the front! Boingo: Pack your bags, Plankton, we're moving out! Beginning of "A Girl Worth Fighting For" For a long time we've been marching off to battle. In our thundering herd, we feel a lot like cattle. Like the pounding beat, our aching feet aren't easy to ignore. Hey! Think of instead, a girl worth fighting for! Huh? That's what I said! A girl worth fighting for! I want her paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars. My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars! I couldn't care less what he'll wear, or what she looks like! It all depends on what she cooks like! Beef, pork, chicken, mmm ... Bet the local girl thought you were quite the charmer! And I bet the ladies love a man in armor! You can guess what we have missed the most Since we went off to war! What do we want? A girl worth fighting for! My girl will think I have no flaws That I'm a major find How 'bout a girl who's got a brain, who always speaks her mind? Nah! My manly ways and turn of phrase and sure to thrill her! He thinks he's such a lady-killer! A clip from THX Optimizer. I've a girl back home who's unlike any other! Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother! But when we come home, in victory They'll line up at the door! What do we want? A girl worth fighting for! Wish that I had A girl worth fighting for! A boy worth fighting... The clip ends from THX Optimizer, then the Chinese army stares in horror at the charred and burning remnants of a small village. They walk through it. Prince Hans: Search for survivors! Cassie/The White Pumpkin picks up a small doll Prince Hans: I don't understand. My father should've been here. Trent: Captain! turn to see a bloody battlefield full of dead Chinese soldiers. Charming hands the general's helmet to Hans. Prince Charming: The ... general. Hans takes his sword and sticks it in the snow, then places the helmet on the hilt and says a prayer. Cassie Rose/The White Pumpkin: I'm sorry. Prince Hans: his horse The Huns are moving quickly. We'll make better time to the Imperial City through the Tung Show pass. We're the only hope for Chester V now. Move out! The army slowly walks away. Cassie/The White Pumpkin places the doll by Hans's sword and joins the others. As the Chinese Soldiers slowly walk through the mountain pass, a rocket in the wagon attached to The Indoraptor suddenly goes off, shooting into the sky. Cassie/The White Pumpkin looks at Boingo accusingly. Prince Hans: What happened? Cassie Rose/The White Pumpkin: Um... Prince Hans: You just gave away out position! Now we're-- arrow hits his shoulder, throwing him off the horse. Huns appear on a cliff, and arrows shower down on the soldiers. Get out of range! The pitiful Chinese army struggles to get away from the Huns, but are intercepted by another group of Huns up on another cliff. Prince Hans: Save the cannons! soldiers pass the cannons from the wagon to each other. The wagon gets hit by a flaming arrow, and Cassie/The White Pumpkin cut The Indoraptor's reins and mounts him. The wagon explodes, sending Boingo and Plankton flying. Cassie/The White Pumpkin falls off the indoraptor. Boingo: Oh, sure, save the indoraptor. grabs Boingo and her axe and runs over to the other soldiers. Prince Hans: Fire! soldier lights the cannon, and it explodes on the mountain. More follow. Fire! is no sound from the Huns, who are no longer on the cliffs. Hold the last cannon. Suddenly, a horse appears on the hill. Dracula is soon joined by hundreds of Hun soldiers. Prince Hans: Prepare to fight. If we die, we die with honor. The Huns charge the Chinese Army. Prince Hans: Aiden. Aim the cannon at Dracula. aims the cannon. While glancing at her axe, Cassie/The White Pumpkin notices a glacial overhang. She grabs the cannon and runs toward the Huns, aiming at the overhang. Prince Hans: White Pumpkin! White Pumpkin, come back! Frantically, as Dracula draws nearer, his sword raised, Cassie/The White Pumpkin fumbles with the match. Boingo: Okay, you might want to light that right about now, Quickly, quickly! White Pumpkin is attacked by Red, and loses the match. Aiden: C'mon, we gotta help! Gang of Three run toward Cassie/The White Pumpkin, swinging their swords. Cassie/The White Pumpkin uses Boingo to light the cannon fuse, and it shoots off toward the overhang. Boingo: You missed! How could you miss?! He was three feet in front of you! cannon hits the overhang with a bang, and causes an avalanche that rains down on the Hun Army, burying in them. In fury, Dracula roars and hits Cassie/The White Pumpkin in the side with his sword blade. She quickly runs away from the avalanche, pulling Hans with her. The Indoraptor runs toward them, and Cassie/The White Pumpkin gets on and tries to give Hans a hand, but he loses his grip and is dragged into the snow. Boingo: down the snow in a shield Cassie!! Cassie! Cassie? pulls a Hun's head out of the snow. Nope. Cassie! reaches down and pulls out Plankton. Man, you are one lucky plankton. Cassie/The White Pumpkin and The Indoraptor break out of the snow and race toward Hans, who, unconscious, is sliding on the snow toward a cliff. Cassie Rose/The White Pumpkin: Hans! pulls him up onto the saddle. Prince Charming: up Aiden Do you see them? Aiden: Yes! fits an arrow, which is tied to a length of rope, and shoots it toward Cassie/The White Pumpkin. Perfect! Now I'll pull them to safe...ty! rope slips through his hands. Boingo: near Cassie/The White Pumpkin and Hans Cassie! I found a lucky plankton! Cassie Rose/The White Pumpkin: We need help! arrow flies near them, Cassie/The White Pumpkin grabs it and ties it around Blue. Boingo: Plankton Ooh, nice. Very nice! You can sit by me! climb up onto The Indoraptor, and notice the cliff. Aaaugh!!! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're definitely gonna die! No way we survive this! Death is coming! White Pumpkin shoots the arrow up as they fall off the cliff. Aiden: crying I let them slip through my fingers ... surprised as the arrow, complete with rope, lands in his hands. He is dragged toward the cliff edge, soldiers jumping on top of him. Finally Charming walks over, picks all the soldiers up, and walks backward, pulling Cassie/The White Pumpkin, The Indoraptor, and Hans up onto the ground. Boingo: I knew we could do it! You the man! Well, sort of. Herb Overkill: Step back, boys. Give him some air! Prince Hans: heavily White Pumpkin, you are the craziest man I ever met. And for that, I owe you my life. From now on, you have my trust. Herb Overkill: Let's hear it for The White Pumpkin, the bravest of us all! Aiden: You're King of the Mountain! Cheering Cassie/The White Pumpkin tries to stand up, but collapses to the ground, gasping. Prince Hans: White Pumpkin! What's wrong? White Pumpkin moves her hands to reveal blood. He's wounded! Get help! White Pumpkin sinks into unconsciousness. White Pumpkin, hold on. Hold on. The doctor emerges from his tent and says something to Hans, who looks disturbed and rushes inside. He looks at Cassie, who sits up in bed, hiy side bandaged. Hans stares at her, recognizing her as a girl. Cassie realizes her mistake and pulls the blanket back on. Cassie Rose: I can explain! Trent: So it's true! Cassie Rose: Hans! Trent: Cassie out of the tent and pulling her mask off I knew there was something wrong with you! A woman! Treacherous snake! Cassie Rose: My name is Cassie. I did it to save my father! Trent: High treason! Cassie Rose: I didn't mean for it to go this far! Trent: Ultimate dishonor! Cassie Rose: It was the only way! Please, believe me! Trent: scoffs Captain? Hans walks over to The Indoraptor and takes out Cassie's axe. The Gang of Three start to rush over to her, but Trent stops them. Trent: the soldiers holding The Indoraptor Restrain him. the Gang of Three You know the law. Hans walks over to Cassie and throws the axe in the snow in front of her. Prince Hans: A life for a life. My debt is repaid. the soldiers Move out! Trent: But you can't just ... Prince Hans: Trent I said, Move out. The Chinese Army sadly walks away, leaving Cassie, Boingo, and The Indoraptor in the snow. Boingo: I was this close. This close! To impressing the ancestors, getting the top shelf, in entourage ... man. All my fine work. uses the tip of an arrow to roast a piece of food over a tiny fire. Cassie Rose: I should never have left home. Boingo: Hey C'mon. You wanted to save your father's life. Who knew you'd end up shaming him, disgracing your ancestors and losing all your friends. Y'know, you just gotta ... just gotta learn to let these things go. Boingo: Maybe I didn't go for my father. Maybe what I really wanted was to prove that I could do things right. So that when I looked in the mirror, picks up her helmet I'd see someone worthwhile. But I was wrong. I see nothing. throws the helmet aside Boingo: Hey, that's just cause this needs a little spit, that's all. spits on the helmet. Let me shine this up for you. I can see you, look at you, you look so pretty! turns sad The truth is, we're both frauds. Your ancestors didn't send me; they don't even like me. I mean, you risked your life to help people you love. I risked your life to help myself. At least you had good intentions. Cassie smiles Plankton starts to cry Boingo: What? What do you mean, you're not lucky?! You ... lied to me? nods. Boingo turns to The Indoraptor. And what are you, a giant lizard? Indoraptor snorts. Boingo graons and throws Plankton on the back. Cassie Rose: I'll have to face my father sooner or later. Let's go home Boingo: Yeah. This ain't gonna be pretty. But don't you worry, okay? Things will work out. We started this thing together and that's how we'll finish it. I promise. The shadow of Red flies overheard, and around a bend. Dracula climb out of the snow and looks around. He lets out a roar. Soon he is joined by five of his soldiers. They start down the path toward the Imperial City. Cassie watches them, grabs her axe, mounts The Indoraptor and turns after the Huns. Boingo: Uh, home is that way. Cassie Rose: I have to do something. Boingo: Did you see those Huns? They popped out of the snow! Like daisies! Cassie Rose: Are we in this together, or not? Boingo: guilty Let's go kick some Hunny Buns! and Plankton jump on The Indoraptor, and they ride down the mountain, whooping. In the Imperial City The Chinese citizens watch happily as the Imperial City celebrates the Chinese victory with a parade. Parade Leader: Make way for the villains of China! Hans, the Gang of Three and the other soldiers follow glumly behind, and behind them is a large Chinese dragon with the Huns inside. Cassie comes riding up beside Hans Cassie Rose: Hans! Prince Hans: Cassie? Cassie Rose: The Huns are alive! They're in the city! Prince Hans: You don't belong here, Owen. Go home. Cassie Rose: Hans, I saw them in the mountains! You have to believe me! Prince Hans: Why should I? Cassie Rose: Why else would I come back? You said you'd trust The White Pumpkin. Why is Cassie any different? rides around her. the Gang of Three Keep your eyes open. I know they're here. Yah! Boingo: Cassie dismounts The Indoraptor Now where are you going? Cassie Rose: To find someone who will believe me! [she hurries off into the crowd.] The Chinese Army climbs the steps to the Great Palace, followed by the Chinese Dragon with the Huns inside. Chester V meets them. Chester V: My children, heaven smiles down upon the Middle Kingdom. China will sleep safely tonight. Thanks to our brave warriors. Cassie Rose: a citizen Sir, Chester V's in danger! Man #1: Huh! Cassie Rose: But the Huns are here! another man Please, you have to help! Man #2: Eh! Cassie Rose: Boingo No one will listen! Boingo: Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something? Cassie Rose: Boingo ... Boingo: Hey, you're a girl again, remember? Prince Hans: Your Majesty, I present to you the sword of Dracula. Chester V: I know what this means to you, Captain Westergaard. Your father would have been very proud. Red swoops down and grabs the sword. It flaps up to the roof, where a line of stone gargoyles are resting. One of the gargoyles moves and takes the sword. Huns jump out of the Chinese Dragon. Two of them grab Chester V and take him into the palace. Prince Hans: No! Aiden: Come on! [They run up to the palace, but the Huns continue closing the great doors. On the roof, Dracula laughs.] The Chinese Army tries to break into the palace using a statue.'' Cassie Rose: They'll never reach Chester in time. [She looks around, then at the tall pillars by the side of the palace. She whistles to them''.] Hey guys! I've got an idea! Gang of Three looks at each other and then follows Cassie, dropping the statue. They all take off their equipment, and put on dresses and makeup, and they use the silk belts around their waists to climb up the pillars. Next to them, Hans takes off his coat and climbs up. Inside the palace, on a balcony, the Huns hold Chester V. Dracula sticks his head in their faces.'' Dracula: Chester V Boo. his soldiers Guard the door! Chester V Your walls and armies have fallen. And now it's your turn. Bow to me. Outside, Cassie and the Gang of Three prepare to get past the guards''.'' Cassie Rose: Okay. Any questions? Petra: Does this dress make me look fat? is slapped Ow! The four "girls" walk near the guards, giggling''.'' Jeremy Fitzgerald: Who's there? Mike Schmidt: Concubines. Jeremy Fitzgerald: Ugly concubines. An apple rolls out of Herb's dress. One of the guards picks it up. Red notices Hans hiding, and tries to call out, but Boingo with flame thrower torches him. Boingo: Now that's what I call Mongolian barbeque. Mike hands the apple to Herb, but the Gang of Three all pull fruit out of their dresses and attack the guards. Cassie Rose: Hans! Go! Hans runs up the stairs and into the room where Dracula and Chester V are''.'' Dracula: I tire of your arrogance, old man. Bow to me! Chester V: No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it. Dracula: his sword Then you will kneel ... in pieces! [He swings the sword; Hans rushes in and blocks it. He is swung around a pillar, and then kicks Dracula in the face''.] Cassie Rose: Charming, get Chester V! Prince Charming: Sorry, your Majesty. [He picks up Chester, and, using his silk belt, slides down the cord paper lanterns are strung on.] Dracula: No! [He picks up Hans and smashes his head against Hans's. Owen winces, then looks down at the ground, where Aiden and Herb are waiting.] Aiden: Come on! Cassie looks back at the unconscious Hans, and at Dracula who is approaching him. She pulls Dracula's sword out of the pillar and cuts the cord. People below cheer.'' Dracula: No! [He turns to Hans, who is now conscious''.] You! You took away my victory! is hit by a shoe. Cassie Rose: No! I did. [She puts back her mask.] Dracula: The soldier from the mountains! [Abandoning Hans, he chases after Cassie, who is putting on her shoe. She slams the door shut, and he rams his fist through the wood. Cassie is joined by Boingo and Plankton, riding the feather-less Red.] Boingo: So what's the plan? Cassie Rose: Ummmmm ... Boingo: You don't have a plan? Cassie Rose: Hey, I'm making this up as I ... go ... [as they pass a window she notices a pile of fireworks and two men.] Boingo-- Boingo: Way ahead of you, sister! C'mon, Plankton! [They jump onto a paper kite decoration and float across to the tower. Dracula attacks Cassie, and she shinnies up a pole. Dracula cuts down the pole, and Cassie and the pole go through the wall. Cassie jumps up and grabs onto the roof and pulls herself up. She looks across to where Boingo and Plankton are gathering ammunition.] Boingo: Citizens. I need firepower! Citizen: Who are you? Boingo: fierce Your worst nightmare. two men jump off the tower. man: Look! On the roof! Cassie backs along the roof, mesuring the distance with her hands. Dracula crashes through the roof and raises his sword. Cassie pulls out a fan.'' Dracula: Guess you're out of ideas. [He stabs the sword through the fan; Cassie turns it around and readies the sword''.] Cassie Rose: Not quite. Ready, Boingo? Boingo: a rocket strapped to his back I am ready, baby! [He use his flame thrower on a stick and hands it to Plankton.] Light me! Cassie kicks Dracula in the face, then trips his and pins his cape to the ground with the sword. Plankton lights the fuse, and the rocket slams Dracula straight into the firework tower. Cassie Rose: up Boingo Get off the roof, get off the roof get off the roof! the fireworks explode, she jumps, catches a lantern and swings down the cord, then drops onto Hans, who is running down the stairs. Dracula's sword and Boingo land nearby. Boingo: Ahahahahahaha! catches Plankton You are a lucky plankton! Trent: That was a deliberate attempt on my life! Where is she? Now she's done it! What a mess! Stand aside, that creature's not worth protecting. Prince Hans: She's a villain! Trent: 'Tis a woman. She'll never be worth anything! Prince Hans: Listen, you pompous ... Chester V: That is enough! Prince Hans: Your Majesty, I can explain! V raises a hand and the Gang of Three move to the side, revealing Cassie. Chester V: I've heard a great deal about you, Cassie Rose. You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the Chinese Army, destroyed my palace! And you have saved us all. bows to her, and row by row, every person in the Imperial City bows to her. Boingo: Our little baby is all grown up and saving China! Plankton Do you have a tissue? Chester V: Trent! Trent: Your Excellency? Chester V: See that this woman is made a member of my council. Trent: What? There are no council positions open, your Majesty! Chester V: Very well. You can have his job. Trent: Wha? ... My? ... [He faints.''] Cassie Rose: With all due respect, your Excellency, I think I've been away from home long enough. Chester V: Then take this hands his a pendant, so your family will know what you have done for me. And this hands her the sword of Dracula so the world will know what you have done for China. Cassie takes the gifts, then hugs Chester Aiden: Is she allowed to do that? Charming and Hans shrug. Cassie steps away and hugs the Gang of Three, then walks over to Hans. Prince Hans: Um ... you ... You fight good. Cassie Rose: disappointed Oh. Thank you. mounts The Indoraptor. Indoraptor, let's go home. she rides away, everyone cheers. Chester V: Hans The flower that blooms in adversity is the rarest and most beautiful of all. Prince Hans: ... Sir? ... Chester V: You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty! puts on his crown and walks away. At Cassie's house Cassie approaches his father, who is sitting under the cherry trees. She kneels in front of him. Hadrian: Cassie! Cassie Rose: Father! I've brought you the sword of Dracula. And the Crest of Chester V! They're gifts to honor the Rose Family. father drops the gifts and hugs her. Hadrian: The greatest gift in honor is having you for a daughter. I've missed you so. Cassie Rose: I've missed you too, Baba. Ruby Deagle: them Huh. She brings home a sword. If you ask me, she should've brought home a man! Prince Hans: Excuse me, does Cassie Rose live here? Deagle and Mevia point, dumbstruck. Prince Hans: Thank you. Ruby Deagle: Woo! Sign me up for the next four! Prince Hans: Honorable Hadrian Rose, I-- Cassie! Uhhhh ... you forgot your helmet. Well, actually it's your helmet, isn't it, I mean ... Cassie Rose: Would you like to stay for dinner? Ruby Deagle: Would you like to stay forever? Prince Hans: Dinner would be great. Boingo: Herobrine Come on! Who did a good job? C'mon, tell me who did a good job. Herobrine: Oh, all right. You can be a guardian again. Boingo: Aaaaahhh-haaaaaaa! Whoohoohoohoohoooo! Plankton rings the gong; all the ancestors come out. Boingo: Take it, Plankton! plays a set of drums, and all the ancestors dance. Ancestor #2: You know, she gets it from my side of the family! swings on a chain, yelling. He falls off and goes sliding out the Temple door. Herobrine: Guardians. Cassie Rose: Thanks, Boingo. kisses him on the forehead. Suddenly, Winslow, followed by a herd of chickens, bursts into the Temple. Herobrine: line Boingo! THE END Category:Transcripts